


A Merciful Approach

by necromancy_enthusiast



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antivan Crows, Assassins, F/M, Zevwarden Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/pseuds/necromancy_enthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain benefits that come with being involved with Zevran, and certain hang-ups as well. But that's just part of life, and the Warden is more than equipped to handle the occasional problem.</p><p>Written for Day 4 of Zevranology's Zevran/Warden week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merciful Approach

_My dear Warden, how I miss you, and the plush room we share. I can't go into too much detail as to where I am right now, but there are more rats than I'd like to admit, and perhaps some other vermin I've as of yet left uncounted. It's strange, I was once so used to them, but I suppose I've been spoiled. Also, I've already used that new dagger you got for me thrice now, and it's a definite improvement over the old letter-opener I had before. I hope to soon return to your arms, but my target has been especially stubborn as of late. Know that you will be in my thoughts until then, as I hope I am in yours._

_-Z_

_p.s. If A returns to you before I do, give him my greetings, tell him that I have missed him, and long to gaze into his beautiful eyes again. Be sure to note his reaction and recount it to me when we meet again._

Romantic, endearing, just a bit corny. That's how many of Zevran's letters read, yet Nyx couldn't help but retreat to the sanctum of her room or office whenever a messenger brought her a letter with no name attached to it but her own so she could read it over several times. She looked out onto the dusky skyline her office afforded her, wondering what Zevran was doing at the moment, knowing that it was probably unsavory, but wondering all the same. Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door.

“Come in.” she said, placing the letter on her desk. A very quiet squeak rang throughout the room as one of the newer Wardens walked in, accompanied by a human woman Nyx had never seen before.

“Commander Surana, I've come to escort Lady Mariana Tremaine, the merchant looking to bring her trade to Amaranthine.”

“Ah yes, I remember our correspondences.” Nyx said, eying the other woman carefully before smiling.

“It is an honor to finally meet the Heroine of Ferelden in person, Commander Surana.” she said, curtsying respectfully.

“Your accent...Free Marches?” Nyx asked.

“Very perceptive of you, my lady. I hail from the proud city of Starkhaven, although as of late I've been spending a lot of time in Orlais for business matters.”

“Yes, that much you mentioned in your letters.” at this, Nyx turned to address the other Warden. “Recruit, thank you for bringing Lady Mariana here. We have a lot to talk about, and certainly you have other duties to attend to.”

“Commander, do you not wish me to stay?”

“So you can listen to us drone on about trade negotiations? There are far more interesting and worthwhile things you can spend your time on, I'm sure.” Nyx insisted.

“Alright, Commander...But remember that there are others stationed just down the hallway. If something comes up again, just call.” he said before nodding respectfully and turning towards the door, closing it behind him briskly.

“Well Mariana, make yourself comfortable.” Nyx offered.

“Why thank you, my Lady.” she replied before sitting down in one of the chairs facing Nyx's desk.

“So, before we get to the boring stuff, tell me a little about yourself.”

“There is not much more to say about me that I have not already written to you about, my Lady.” Mariana said.

“Now that's not the truth. Everyone has a story, and it's best to build up good will between future partners. So go on, say whatever you feel is important.”

“Well...” Mariana said, trying to think of something she could share. “If we're talking strictly of personal matters, I do rather enjoy poetry.”

“Oh, really? Do you read, or write?”

“Both, my Lady, although I doubt I'll ever be known for my writings.”

“You never know what path life will lead you down.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Oh, when you think about it, what's the likelihood that we met? If we hadn't both been in the right place at the right time, we both could have lived our lives, paths never crossing.”

“I suppose that is possible, but that is how things have worked out, in the end.”

“You see, I never once would have thought I'd end up here when I was a little girl. I had dreams and aspirations, but never did I think this is where life would lead me. I mean...An Elven mage doesn't usually have too many prospects in life, and I'm always grateful for what I've been given. Tell me, Mariana...Is this where you thought life would lead you?”

“I...I'm not sure what you mean, my Lady.”

“Oh, Mariana. I'm asking if you thought you'd ever be here, doing what you're doing now, following the plots you've had mapped out for you.”

“...Are you trying to insinuate something, Warden-Commander?”

“Perhaps I am, Mariana...Or whatever your real name is.” Nyx said. Mariana looked only slightly unsettled before smiling again, just a bit too warmly for the situation.

“Tell me, just who do you think I am then?”

“Oh, I have a very good idea of who you are. You know, you should have been a bit more careful picking your alias...My informants tell me that Lady Mariana Tremaine died of a chronic illness last month.”

“...I'll keep your advice in mind for my next mission, Nyx, but until then...” at this point, Mariana leaned in closer to Nyx. “The Crows send their regards.” with that familiar remark and a change of accent, Mariana stood, pulled a knife from her sleeve, and swooped toward Nyx, who avoided the knife by jumping from her chair and barely managing to land on her feet before summoning up a quick ice spell. The assassin never missed a beat, dodging every spell and following Nyx's every step as the two acted and counteracted.

“You seem like a decent woman, I hate to kill you.” the assassin said, her voice turning as cold as her blade.

“Oh, I don't know if that's going to happen today.” Nyx replied, dodging another swing of the knife and causing the assassin to jump back by summoning up a lightning spell. Just as she avoided the spark, she tripped and nearly fell, barely managing to right herself, but it was too late. Nyx had circled around her and, from her sleeve, had produced her own dagger, holding it to the assassin's neck as Nyx grabbed her wrists in a vice-grip. The assassin struggled against Nyx for a moment before realizing that she had been beaten at her own game, and dropped her knife as she lowered her eyes to the ground, waiting for the inevitable. But 'the inevitable' never came.

“Listen...I know you're probably just doing what you have to to survive, I understand how it is.” Nyx said. “But you're not the first assassin the Crows have sent after me, and you definitely won't be the last. I could kill you...But I won't.”

The young woman looked at Nyx as best as she could from her position, confusion evident in her eyes.

“But...Why? I couldn't kill you...My life is forfeit.” she said. Nyx chuckled a bit, only confusing the other woman further.

“You know, someone very dear to me said something a lot like that when we first met. I don't really like killing people unless I absolutely have to, and I know for a fact that I have an offer that you'll be remiss to deny.” Nyx said, smiling earnestly, loosening her grip on the assassin just a bit.

“Now, we can be civil and discuss this like ladies...But you have to promise me you'll behave. I'm sure that knife wasn't the only weapon you have on your person, so hand the rest over, if you'd be so kind.” slowly, the assassin rummaged through her clothes, taking out several other knives, vials of what Nyx knew to be poison, and other deadly ephemera, handing them all one by one to Nyx, who set them on the desk they stood by. “I knew you could be reasoned with.”

Nyx led the assassin over to her desk and motioned for her to sit down in the same chair she had previously, Nyx following suit, making sure not to turn her back to the other woman just in case she had held out.

“So, you've failed your mission. I don't know if this is a universal policy among assassin guilds, but I know for a fact that the Crows don't tolerate failure. Either come back successful, or don't come back at all, that's the gist, right? So, the way things are going for you, you have two options: Run away and spend the rest of your life evading the Crows, however short it may be...Or you can join us. Now, don't think that becoming a Grey Warden is an easy way out. You could still die in the Joining, or while performing your duties if you survive...But hey, when it comes to these things, a bit of uncertainty can go a long way, especially if the clearer path will probably lead you down a much harsher road, right?”

“I...Suppose so...” the woman agreed, still uncertain of how to treat the situation. Her training definitely hadn't prepared her for a target that reacted so casually to being attacked.

“So, what do you say? I can probably have everything ready for your Joining by tomorrow morning, but you'll need to stay under house arrest in the castle until then. Don't worry, you won't be locked up in a dank hole, or tortured or starved, I just want to be absolutely sure you won't pose a threat to the other Wardens. And if you change your mind and want to leave, a guard will be happy to escort you out. But know this: If you do decide to leave, and I find out that you've made yourself a threat to me or any of my friends or allies, I will not extend you the same show of mercy again. However, if you stay and survive the Joining, you'll be treated just as any other recruit, no ifs, ands, or buts. Does that make sense?”

“Y...Yes. I understand.” the woman said.

“So, you'll stay?”

“...Yes, I wish to join you.”

“Great! Oh, I can't wait, I can already tell you'll make a fantastic Warden.” Nyx said. “Now, before I escort you to your room and have the guards stationed at your door, tell me a little about yourself.”

…...

“So, I hear we got a new recruit the other day.”

Nyx looked up from the paperwork she was going through on her desk and smiled to see her friend and fellow Warden Alistair leaning on the door frame.

“Alistair! I didn't think you'd be back for at least another week.” she said, standing to greet him.

“Me neither, but I got lucky with that lead I was chasing. Anyway, this new recruit?”

“Her name's Nadala, and I think she'll fit right in with the others, she really handled the Joining like a trooper. She's very skilled at covert operations, is fluent in four languages, and she says she has a twin brother back in Antiva that she'd like to try to convince to join us. Oh, and she writes beautiful poetry, too.”

“...Antiva, of course. Just like I thought.” Alistair said. “You've recruited yet another assassin into our ranks, haven't you?”

“Oh Alistair, it's not that different from recruiting convicts, and that's a long-standing Grey Warden tradition, isn't it?”

“Maybe, but at least most of the time, the convicts don't have a history of trying to murder our Commander.” Alistair pointed out.

“I just like giving people the benefit of the doubt, I guess. But really, if I end up with a knife in my throat by Nadala's hand, I've severely overestimated her intelligence and resourcefulness. Why on earth would she give up the opportunity she's been presented with and slink back to the Crows now?”

“Nyx, that's not the point. I understood with Zevran since we were low on allies, and even Nathaniel since you were in a tight spot back when we first acquired the Howe's estate...But this Nadala, she's what, the third Antivan Crow you've recruited since we've been stationed here?”

“Fourth. Sadly, one of them didn't survive the Joining.”

“...Anyway, we've bolstered our forces, there's no need to be taking these risks anymore.”

“So what, you'd rather I cut them down where they stand? When most of them had no personal quarrel with me, but were just following orders? It turns out that beating the 'benefits' the Crows offer to their assassins isn't that hard, Alistair. And imagine how furious they must be, knowing that we keep winning over their most promising recruits.”

“Nyx...Please, would you just listen to me for once. One day, that attitude of yours might get you killed.”

“Maybe...But Alistair, think about what it was like for you before you joined the Grey Wardens. You would have been a Templar, maybe even forced into becoming King. Did you really want that life for yourself?”

“What? No...Of course not.”

“You know my story, caught helping a blood mage, I probably would have been sent to Aeonar or killed by the Templars on the spot if Duncan hadn't been there to recruit me.”

“Where are you going with this, Nyx?”

“It's just...So many people are doomed by their circumstances in our world, without having ever known freedom or what life is truly about. Maybe you're right, maybe someday I'll extend my hand in friendship and be betrayed for it. But honestly, I'd rather die with a knife in my back than live to be a shriveled old woman that was too afraid to give other people the chance to prove themselves. Besides, I know you'll always be there to talk some sense into me if I really need it. We balance each other out nicely like that.” Nyx said. Alistair sighed, smiling wearily.

“You'll never change, will you?”

“I hope not, and I hope you never lose your boyish charm, either.”

“You flatter me.”

“Oh! That reminds me! I got a letter from Zevran.”

“And how's he doing? Is he alright?”

“Yes, also, he told me to tell you...I'm quoting him here, 'that he longs to gaze into your beautiful eyes once again'.” she said. Alistair blushed, but perhaps not as much as he would have when the three had only just met.

“You...He...Urgghh...” Alistair tried to articulate, but failed spectacularly.

“...He also told me to note your reaction and tell him about it when he got back.”

“...You elves are going to be the death of me, you know that?” Alistair said, only half-jokingly.

**Author's Note:**

> I get the feeling that a Warden that romances Zevran gets the benefit of all of his knowledge of the inner workings of the Crows and assassin tactics. I mean, it only makes sense since the Crows would probably go after the Warden at least once or twice if Zevran stays to fight against Taliesen.


End file.
